


Dining In

by ami_ven



Category: NCIS
Genre: Community: writerverse, Early in Canon, Gen, Team as Family
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-21
Updated: 2020-06-21
Packaged: 2021-03-04 04:48:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 102
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24837970
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ami_ven/pseuds/ami_ven
Summary: “You know this isn’t my apartment, right?”
Relationships: Anthony DiNozzo & Jethro Gibbs
Kudos: 30





	Dining In

**Author's Note:**

> Written for LJ community "writerverse" prompt "porterhouse steak"

“Uh, boss?” said Tony, as they pulled into the driveway. “You know this isn’t my apartment, right?”

“You’re on concussion watch, DiNozzo,” Gibbs replied. “If I have to wake you every two hours, I might as well work on the boat in between.”

“You don’t _have_ to…” began Tony, but at the other man’s arch look, he added, “I mean, of course, you’re going to.”

“Besides,” he continued, letting them into the perpetually-unlocked house, “I already had a couple of steaks thawing, gonna need someone to help me eat them.”

Tony smiled. “Yeah? I mean, sounds great, boss.”

“Darn right.”

THE END


End file.
